Volverla a ver
by Mello17
Summary: .—Aquello no es una ilusión es un mundo nuevo, uno que yo he creado, uno donde el odio no existe y donde tus sueños más anhelados se hacen realidad. Dime ¿Quieres volver a verla?. —Quiero volver a verla… OneShot


¡Porqué yo te amó! Y aquellas palabras fue las últimas que le escucho decir antes de lanzarse en un ataque suicida ante aquél que ni siquiera él había sido capaz de vencer.

 _Hinata,_ ese era su nombre, ese era el nombre de la chica que lo había llegado a defender, no Sakura no Ino, Hyūga Hinata aquella chica rarita que se desmayaba por nada, aquella chica que desde pequeños lo animó a la distancia, esa chica que había muerto ese día por él.

¿Cuanto había pasado ya? ¿Un año? ¿Dos años? No lo recordaba a ciencia cierta, la vida se había vuelto tan monótona después de su partida, lo último que recordaba de aquel fatídico día era ver su pequeño cuerpo estrellarse contra el duro suelo una y otra vez hasta que finalmente ya no pudo volver a levantarse y descanso ahí en el suelo a pocos metros frente a él, desangrándose lentamente sin dejar de ver en su dirección.

— _¿P-Por qué?._

Le había preguntado en shock pero ella solo sonrió con sus ojos pintándose del color de la muerte.

— _P-por q-que yo te a-amo._

Y después simplemente murió, ahí en frente de él, solo por defenderlo a él y después de eso lo único que recordaba era haber sentido una furia y dolor arrasador quemarlo por dentro y luego solo oscuridad, cuando despertó se encontraba en aquella vieja habitación de paredes blancas en donde varias veces había estado y en dónde al despertar un pequeño lirio lo acompañaba solo que esa vez había una diferencia, aquél lirio ya no estaba. Porque quien lo dejaba había perecido por defenderlo, por darle tiempo.

Observó su reflejo que el espejo de su habitación le daba, un rostro pálido, unos profundas ojeras, unos ojos azules sin vida y un cabello largo rubio ahora pálido totalmente desordenado, ahí ya no se mostraba aquél rostro de antaño lleno de vida, ahí ya no estaba aquella sonrisa resplandeciente que siempre lo acompañaba, simplemente ahí ya no había nada de aquel rubio escandaloso que soñaba con ser Hokage.

 _Ese Naruto había muerto con Hyūga Hinata._

Lentamente llevo sus mano a su ahora largo cabello, sujetandolo en una media coleta dejando descansar dos largos mechones rubios que enmarcaban su rostro.

Camino hasta la salida de su apartamento llevando consigo únicamente su indumentaria ninja y su máscara de zorro que lo denominaba como un AMBU de la aldea. Le dio una última mirada a su hogar y luego simplemente desapareció en un zumbido.

…

Cuando Hyūga Neji vio aparecer junto a él aquél AMBU rubio con máscara de zorro suspiro levantándose de donde estaba y listo para dar inicio a la misión.

Lo observó de reojo con un poco de pena, Naruto había cambiado tanto desde aquél día que era casi imposible reconocerlo ahora. No lo culpaba de hecho hasta él había cambiado desde aquél entonces, más reservado, más callado, más solitario. Porqué a diferencia de Naruto él no solo había perdido a Hyūga Hinata, él había perdido a quien debía proteger, él había perdido a un miembro de su familia la única que no lo veía en menos, la única que siempre le brindó una amable sonrisa, él había perdido a quién era su destino, porque eso era Hinata para él un destino, ella marcaba su importancia en esa vida, su razón de ser, pero ahora ya no estaba y todo aquello se había perdido en un mar de oscura soledad.

Naruto observó de reojo a Neji, ese Hyūga que se había vuelto su pareja desde que entró a AMBU, en un principio se había incomodado esperando el rotundo rechazo a su compañía por ser él culpable de la muerte de Hinata, pero aquello nunca paso y Neji simplemente lo trato como siempre lo había tratado… _con indiferencia y respeto._ Como si no fuera el asesino de su prima, el idiota que jamás noto el increíble amor del cuál era merecedor desde la infancia.

Jamás le había dedicado más de medio pensamientos a Hinata desde aquel pero ahora, ahora que ella ya no estaba era en lo único que pensaba al despertar por las mañanas y al acostarse por las noches preguntándose siempre ¿Cómo serían ahora las cosas si ella no hubiera muerto después de aquella confesión? ¿hubieran tenido algo? ¿hubiera aceptado aquellos hermosos sentimientos? No lo sabía por qué el hubiera no existía solamente el ahora y aquello que siempre se preguntaba jamás sería contestado.

De niños una vez le preguntaron que si tuviera un deseo cuál sería, con entusiasmo había dicho ser Hokage pero ahora si le volvieran hacer aquella pregunta contestaría que volverla a ver, volver a ver sus ojos perlados mirarlo con amor, volver a ver sus tiernos sonrojos y sus desmayos graciosos… volverla a tener junto a él.

Gracioso, en vida jamás había sentido absolutamente nada por ella más que compañerismo pero ahora que ya no estaba la quería y sin miedo a equivocarse diría que hasta la amaba.

 _El amaba a Hyūga Hinata… el amaba al fantasma de Hyūga Hinata._

…

—Donde fue la última vez que se le vio.—preguntó dándole un mordisco al pequeño onigiri en su mano viendo de reojo a Neji.

—Al límite de Kirigakure.—escucho la voz neutra de Neji.—Según el último informe a Tsunade-sama ese es el último Akatsuki y se le conoce como "Tobi", fue el remplazo de Sasori, no se sabe nada de él, no se le ha visto nunca pelear y tampoco se sabe su verdadero nombre.

Asintió en silencio terminando de comer su onigiri, ya solo les quedaba uno de aquello malditos Akatsuki y el mismo junto a Neji fueron los únicos en lograr deshacerse de todos empezando con el líder, seguida aquella chica de cabellos azules, luego Kisame y por último los dos Zetsu blanco y negro ahora solo les quedaba aquel tipo de la máscara, el más débil en su opinión, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevaba escapando de él y Neji.

—Es el último.—susurro con odio, aquel tipo era el último con quién se mancharía las manos de sangre.

—Y luego.—escucho la voz de Neji junto a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos, confundido pero sin expresarlo volteo a verlo, el suspiro.—Después de matar a ese tipo que harás Naruto, ya no quedará nadie a quien dirigirle tu odio.—entendiendo rápidamente a que se refería Neji lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Metete en tus asuntos Neji.—gruño empezando a levantarse de dónde estaba, el cielo empezaba a oscurecer pintándose de un suave naranja.

Sintió a Neji levantarse de dónde estaba más no acercarse a él si no dirigirse a la tienda de campana donde dormiría, deteniéndose antes de entrar.—Ella no regresará Naruto, no importa a cuántos Akatsukis asesines… _Hinata está muerta._ —susurro antes de entrar dejándolo solo y completamente aturdido con sus palabras.

— _Ya lo sé_.—susurro dándole una patada al balde con agua frente a él apagando la improvisada fogata.

…

—¡Ahí está!—susurro cuando lo vio formando rápidamente en sus manos una gigante esfera de chakra giratoria.—¡Ōdama Rasengan!.—grito quitándose veloz la molesta máscara de zorro de su rostro.

El Akatsuki a pocos metros del él detuvo su huida volteando su rostro enmascarado levemente hacia atrás esquivando magistralmente su Ōdama.

—¡Oh! Si es nada más y nada menos que Naruto-kun.—lo escucho decir con voz aniñada.

Sin decir nada más creo en su mano derecha su técnica predilecta.—Fūton: Rasenshuriken.— el sonido de el viento siendo cortando velozmente se dejó escuchar y a los pocos segundos antes de nuevamente lanzarse contra aquel Akatsuki Neji llegó parándose junto a él.

—Cuidado Naruto, no lo subestimes.—aconsejó Neji activando su línea sucesoria.

Sin hacerle caso al consejo se lanzó al igual que Neji hacia el Akatsuki quien para su sorpresa los esquivaba con bastante agilidad.

—Parece que los rumores son ciertos, ya no eres más el Naruto-kun escandaloso e infantil del pasado eh.—rio esquivando los golpes de Neji y su Rasenshuriken.—Dime Naruto-kun ¿Qué te cambio tanto? Algunos dicen que comprendiste que el ciclo de odio no se detendría.—con sorpresa vio como Neji era impactado por una potente patada mandando lo a volar unos metros atrás.—Otros dicen que se debe a una chica mmm Hyūga Hinata ¿creo?.—su cuerpo hirvió en rabia al escucharlo decir el nombre de Hinata y sin poder controlarlo sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo carmesí de aspecto felino.

—No la nombres.—escupió impactando finalmente con su Rasenshuriken el abdomen del Akatsuki pero para su sorpresa este solo lo atravesó.—¡Q-Qué…!

—Es un mundo asqueroso este ¿Cierto?.—escucho la voz del Akatsuki tras él pero para su sorpresa el tinte aniñado había desaparecido y en su lugar uno serio y frío tomo lugar.—Te quitan a los que más quieres, este mundo ninja está podrido Naruto-kun, este mundo es un basurero de odio y malicia que jamás se detendrá, pero sabes yo puedo cambiar eso.—y de repente ya no estaba en aquel árido lugar estaba en Konoha.

—¿Cómo…?.—pregunto mirando su alrededor, sus ropas eran las mismas oscuras, su cabello tenía el mismo largo pero no estaba en el límite de Kirigakure si no en Konoha su hogar.

Unos veloces pasos a su espalda lo pusieron alerta, volteándose con un kunai en mano, más sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando cayó en cuenta de quién era la diana de aquellos pasos.

—¡N-Naruto-kun…!.

Su rostro palideció.

—Hinata..

Ella corría hacia él con aquella sonrisa resplandeciente y hermoso sonrojo, su cabello danzaba antes sus veloces pasos y sus ojos brillaban con amor al mirarlo.

—H-Hinata..

Y no le importó en ese momento ser víctima de un engaño, por qué ahí estaba ella a quién tantas veces había deseado ver. Pero entonces antes de que siquiera ella llegará junto a él todo desapareció y frente a él nuevamente estaba aquél tipo enmascarado con un Neji completamente inconsciente y golpeado a pocos metros.

—Lo ves Naruto, en mi mundo podrías tener todo aquello que has perdido, en mi mundo podrías volver a ver aquella a quién en un pasado te arrebataron.

—Es una ilusión.—susurro.

El Akatsuki negó.—Aquello no es una ilusión es un mundo nuevo, uno que yo he creado, uno donde el odio no existe y donde tus sueños más anhelados se hacen realidad. Dime ¿Quieres volver a verla?.

—Quiero volver a verla…


End file.
